


parole, parole, parole

by gipsiusy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, comparsa di Filippo Sava, is it tho, mention of the Argentina, text fic, what if Skam italia had a competent social media team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: quello che non ci hanno fatto spiare sul cellulare di Martino per tutta la giornata di lunedì





	parole, parole, parole

**Author's Note:**

> l'ho cominciata a scrivere e delineare lunedì, che nulla si sapeva e nulla si vedeva, ma tra la clip della madre e i messaggi con Filo penso tutti possiamo rassegnarci a chiamarla AU  
> Au in cui skam italia ha ben presente quanto gli adolescenti usino i messaggi e si tengono in contatto SOPRATUTTO durante la honeymoon phase
> 
> ps. i messaggi con Filo sarebbero su wa, ma non ho idea di come fare a sistemarlo quindi andate sulla fiducia, please?

**NICCOLO’**

11,57

Sei carino mentre ripeti 

11,58

Spero di esserlo anche quando prendo 4

11,58

Perché quello è il mio futuro

11,59

E sono abbastanza sicuro che le nostre aule siano troppo lontane perché tu sia passato di qua per sbaglio

11,59

Potevi entrare a salutare :)

12,00

Non volevo disturbarti, sembravi così concentrato

12,01

Interrogazione programmata?

12,01

No, ma questa fa le domande a pioggia appena entra. Una volta ha tartassato Eva così tanto che stava per mettersi a piangere

12,01

E tu non disturbi. Mai.

12,01

Una stronza, insomma

12,02

Ci vediamo nei bagni del primo piano tra mezz’ora, se non ti becca?

12,03

Facciamo alla fine dell’ora. Voglio essere il più invisibile possibile.

12,04

Andata. Lei sarà la prima che colpiremo con il virus mortale.

 

12,57

Sto arrivando, te ci sei?

13,00

Compito a SORPRESA. Di STORIA.

13, 01

Sei già andato via :(

13,01

Eh per forza :( Ci vediamo all’uscita

13,02

Okay :(

13,47

Lato destro del cortile

13,49

Arrivo. Sarò quello con la faccia da funerale

13,50

È una bella faccia, Taffo potrebbe assumerti :D

13,52

Chi?

13,53

Pagano bene?

13,55

Lascia perdere, poi ti spiego

13,56

Che palle che il tuo cellulare non legga le emojis

 

16,35

Come procede lo “studio” da Giò?

16,36

 

16,37

Mi hai inviato un messaggio vuoto?

16,37

No, mi ero dimenticato della questione emoji >:

16,37

E stiamo *davvero* studiando. Per grande gioia di Elia

16,38

Sai che potevi venire anche tu, vero?

16,42

Sarebbe stato bello, ma mia madre ha deciso che devo assolutamente comprare dei vestiti di colori veri e non *morti*

16,48

Se mi passa un altro maglione giallo lo mangio

16,49

Magari funziona come per Van Gogh e divento felice

16,52

Però dubito che mangiare un maglione possa farti apparire dal nulla all’improvviso.

16,55

<3

16,55

Scriverei di più ma Giovanni ha deciso di togliemi il cellulare

16,55

Perché mi distraggo troppo

16,55

Ci vediamo stasera? :)

17,10

MAGARI. Ho una cena con amici di famiglia e gente che non conosco

17,11

Ti conviene dare l’antidoto alle persone a cui tieni

17,11

Perché il virus potrebbe essere rilasciato in ogni momento

17,37

Wow non scherzavi Giò ti ha davvero tolto il cellulare

17,39

Io mi annoio. Mamma è entrata in un negozio per lei

17,40

Non vedrò mai più la luce del giorno

17,41

Ecco come diventerai l’ultimo uomo sulla terra. Io sarò mangiato da questa poltrona e consumato dall’attesa

17,43

Addio, mondo infame

17,53

Ho appena incontrato Silvia e wow non lo credevo possibile ma il pomeriggio è migliorato

17,55

Soprattutto perché ha convinto mia madre a prendere un vestito e ora siamo finalmente all’aria aperta

17,56

Non posso credere di essere sopravvissuto a tutto questo e di star parlando essenzialmente da solo

17,56

Wow

17,56

Hai fatto impazzire Giò con tutti i messaggi

17,56

Mi ha dato il cellulare per disperazione

17,57

Mi dispiace

17,57

A me no

17,58

Ora rispondo a tutto

17,59

Sono molto fiero di te per non esserti fatto sconfiggere dall’attesa infame

18,00

Grazie, è stata una durissima battaglia

18,01

E ho solo una domanda: l’antidoto non è esattamente tantissimo, come faccio a darlo ai miei amici,

a te e farne avanzare anche per me?

18,02

Hai altre scorte

18,03

Sciocco. Tu non ne hai bisogno, e io -se mai rilascerò il virus – dovrei stare

al sicuro abbastanza a lungo per poterne assumere altro

18,04

Sei tu, l’antidoto

18,05

Perché pensi che ci tenga tanto a ingoiare ;)

18,07

Io

18,07

Sono senza parole

18,08

E penso che Elia abbia deciso di non spiare mai più i messaggi alle mie spalle

18,09

Ahahahahahaahahaahahhahaa

18,10

Scusa Elia

18,10

Dovresti stare più attento

18,11

E che ne sapevo avresti cominciato a fare sexting mentre studiavo Filosofia

18,12

Se vuoi continuo

18,13

Ho bisogno di impegnare la mente per stasera

18,14

Pensare a te è bello. Pensare a te nudo di più

18,16

E ti sembra bello, quando nessuno dei due può fare niente a riguardo

18,17

Forse hai ragione

18,18

Vai alla tua cena e non lamentarti, che almeno non dovrai cucinare

18,19

La prossima volta ti ci porto

18,20

Così mi dici se il cibo vale la serata pallosa

18,21

<3

19,35

Domani avrai un nuovo episodio della nostra vita alla fine dell’umanità

19,36

O quello, o fuggo da qui

19,37

E la cena non è ancora INIZIATA

19,40

Tanto brutto?

19,41

I miei, normalmente gente con cui puoi parlare anche di quello che è in televisione

quando ci sono i loro amici si trasformano

19,42

Mia madre ha appena dichiarato candidamente che ho rotto con Maddalena

19,43

A una sala di semi sconosciuti

19,44

E uno di loro ha interpretato la mia espressione di wtf con qualche specie di dolore o che so io

19,45

E mi ha dato il numero della FIGLIA

19,52

Mi dispiace

19,54

I tuoi erano affezionati a Maddalena?

19,57

In un senso.

19,58

Erano felici che io stessi bene, suppongo

19,59

Non hanno fatto una piega quando ho detto loro di volerla lasciare

20,00

Hai un bel rapporto con i tuoi

20,01

Quando non sbandierano i fatti miei al vento si

20,02

Guarda il lato positivo

20,02

Hai rimediato un numero di telefono :)

20,04

Ho rimediato un foglietto su cui scrivere

20,05

È troppo piccolo per farci star tutto, uffa

20,06

Puoi chiedere se ha una sorella

20,07

Ah. Ah. Ah.

20,17

Update: a quanto pare mi hanno dato il numero perché volevano facessi diventare

etero la figlia

20,18

Dio che schifo

20,19

Ma come cazzo

20,20

Mia madre mi ha trascinato a vedere l’albero perché non gli urlassi contro

20,21

È uno schifo

20,22

Ma capisco perché abbiano pensato a te per qualcosa del genere

20,23

Sticazzi, questa ragazzina ha 16 anni

20,24

Non merita di vivere in un ambiente del genere

20,25

Mica conosci qualche lesbica, o bisessuale, o quello che è, che le possiamo presentare?

20,26

Conosco malapena te e me, ti pare

20,27

Ah no ho detto una cazzata, conosco Filo

20,28

Filo?

20,29

È il fratello di Eleonora

20,30

Che tu ovviamente non conosci

20,31

Va beh uno, dichiaratamente gay e tutto

20,32

Magari conosce qualcuno

20,35

No, effettivamente non conosco nessuno dei due

20,36

Ma dici che può aiutare?

20,37

Se gli spiego la situazione, forse?

 

* * *

 

**FILIPPO**

Hey, che fai? Ho bisogno di una mano

20,38

Spero tu sia sopravvissuto a Matematica

20,39

 

Sciocco ragazzo, nessuno sopravvive a matematica 2

20,41

Che ti serve questa volta? Che ha fatto Niccolò?

20,42

Non pensare che non abbia visto la foto su Instagram

20,43

 

Niccolò niente

20,45

E neanche io

20,46

Effettivamente però dovrei spiegarti

20,47

 “ _per fartela breve, quando gli ho detto di scegliere tra me e la ragazza, è venuto fino a Bracciano dove stavo e insomma….si. Il punto è che ora è a una cena con i suoi e gli hanno dato il numero di sta tipa che i suoi vogliono si metta con lui così non è più lesbica, e Niccolò le vuole presentare qualche ragazza”_ *registrazione audio 1:07*

20,49

 

Wow. Okay. E io che c’entro?

20,50

So’ un ragazzo gay, ricordi?

20,51

Si ma magari conoscevi qualcuna

20,52

che le può interessare

20,52

Ma che ne so così su due piedi

20,53

Cioè ho delle amiche

20,53

Ma una foto di sta tipa?

20,54

Seh, Niccolò c’ha il Nokia quelli con snake

20,55

Provo a vedere se me la descrive o che ne so.

20,56

 

* * *

 

**NICCOLO’**

20,57

Filo dice che vuole una foto della tipa, o una descrizione

20,58

Ce l’ha facebook o instagram?

20,59

Si chiama Giulia Frangetti

21,00

Se riesco a parlarci senza insultarli chiedo di vedere una foto

21,01

Okay la cerco sui social, io

21,05

Allora. Bassina, magra, occhi scuri e capelli biondi naturali.

21,05

Non male, tutto sommato

21,06

Le piace andare in montagna e leggere

21,07

Peccato che le piacciano le ragazze, eh

21,08

Marti, ma sei geloso?

21,09

No

21,09

Era per dire

21,10

La presentavamo a Elia, magari

                                                                                                                             

21,11

Io comunque preferisco i rossi ;)

* * *

 

**FILIPPO**

* _immagine allegata: screenshot 243_ *

21,12

🙄🙄🙄

21,12

Forse ho qualcuno

21,12

Grande!

21,13

Forse la conosci, frequenta il tuo stesso liceo

21,14

* _immagine allegata_ *

21,15

Sofia, è argentina, ma una volta che superi la barriera linguistica è davvero carina

21,15

No. Non ci posso credere

21,16

Elia e Luchino mi muoiono sul colpo

21,17

 

* * *

**NICCOLO’**

21,17

Non crederai mai chi mi ha detto Filo

21,18

L’Argentina

21,19

C’ha mezza popolazione maschile che le va dietro a scuola

21,20

Non so chi sia

21,20

Ma come no

21,21

Te lo giuro. vabbè è carina?

21,21

Suppongo di si. A me non pare niente di diverso dalle alte

21,22

Ma forse la mia opinione non conta

* * *

**FILIPPO**

Suppongo tu la conosca

21,22

Essì, tutti i ragazzi della scuola la conoscono

21,23

E le ragazze, credo

21,23

Eppure c’ha difficoltà a trovare qualcuna di carino con cui uscire

21,24

Pare che le ragazze so’ tutte “yes homo ma fino a na’ certa” in Italia

21,25

 

 

* * *

**NICCOLO’**

 

21,25

Va beh ma se la conosci le puoi dare il numero di Giulia

21,25

No, oh, cosa. Mica la conosco. Al massimo la conosce Filo.

21,26

E come facciamo

21,27

Tu porta domani il bigliettino, faccio la foto al numero e lo mando a Filo e poi lui glielo da

21,27

Me pare così complicato. Dicono che la tecnologia semplifichi le cose

21,28

Ma se te lo mandassi e tu lo girassi a lui

21,29

L’hai preso proprio a cuore il tuo ruolo di cupido

 

* * *

**FILIPPO**

Ora Ni mi manda il numero e te lo giro

21,30

Magari è la volta buona che je va bene

21.30

Se poi per caso becchi qualcuno anche per non ti fare problemi eh

21,31

E un giorno me lo dovrai presentare, sto principe azzurro

21,32

Praticamente un essere mitologico

21,32

 

* * *

 

**NICCOLO’**

21,33

3700206730

21,34

E si, è bello aiutare gli altri ad essere felici

21,35

Io sono grato a Sana e Silvia che mi hanno portato a te

21,36

Ni, devi seriamente smettere di dire queste cose quando non posso baciarti

21,37

Domani ci rifaremo

21,38

;)

22,00

Come procede la cena?

22,01

Alla grande, è finita presto perché domani i miei lavorano

22,02

Ho salutato Mr. Frangetti con “Sono sicuro che sua figlia sarà adorabile”

22,03

Era abbastanza deliziato

22,04

Ma guardati, difensore degli oppressi

22,05

Hai una carriera da supereroe che ti aspetta

22,06

Posso sempre indossare una calzamaglia, se è quello che ti piace

22,07

E’ che non so. Non è giusto. E non posso cambiare quello, ma avere qualcuno di buono accanto aiuta sempre.

22,08

Hai ragione. Va tutto meglio da quando ci sei tu.

22.09

Oh <3

22.10

<3

22,11

Credo di star crollando. Sono davvero un vecchio

22,12

Buonanotte :* a domani

22,30

A domani :*

22,31

Anche la mia vita va meglio da quando ci sei tu.

22,34 

E hai delle abitudini un po' da nonno, ma suppongo faccia parte del tuo fascino

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> l'argentina è una wlw, niente mi farà cambiare idea  
> e Marti che crolla alle 10 è una cosa veramente di esperienze di vita vissuta. In passato visto che sono le due di notte e io sto qua, ma va bene  
> se volete ci becchiamo su tumblr http://trashmouthgently.tumblr.com/  
> ciao magici


End file.
